Suzumiexe
by jinbeiismydad
Summary: A spooky story about Len'en 4, Brilliant Pagoda or Haze Castle about Suzumi Kuzu!


I'm a hardcore Shmup addict. From Touhou to CAVE games, I've played them all. Recently, I've gotten into a series known as Len'en, which is like Touhou but darker and more serious. When I went to open up Len'en 4, I noticed that the icon had changed from Tsubakura's face to Suzumi's, and the app was called " ." Thinking this was a glitch, I opened up the file.

At first, the screen was black, and stayed much longer than it should have stayed. I thought my game froze- but then I heard a loud scream through my headphones that almost burst my eardrums! I instantly took off my headphones and threw them to the ground and when I looked back to the computer screen, I saw that the game started, but there was something off. The menu screen as monochrome and darker than usual, and I could only play as Tsubakura. Thinking that the scream was actually just JynX's shitty mixing, I lowered my volume, put my headphones back on, selected normal mode because I'm not a pleb, and started playing.

The game played normally, with the only thing different being that the visuals were monochrome and 4 shades darker. However, when I reached the final cell, the screen turned to static and I heard a seductive, eerie whisper in my headphones. I couldn't make out what it said. The screen cut to black, and what appeared on the screen shocked me. What was on my screen was an image of Suzumi stabbing Kuroji, but the wounds were hyper realistic. I could see the skin splitting open and the knife penetrating into Kuroji's abdomen. I ran to the bathroom and vomited, and I was scared to see what would happen next, but curiosity pulled me back to my room. Suzumi and Kuroji were gone and all that was left was the loading screen to the next stage.

The game proceeded as normal again, but this time, the music was distorted and all the bullets were replaced with knives. I decided to make my way onto the Haze route, and once I reached the end of the cell, I tensed up again. I thought I could mentally prepare for what I would see, but I couldn't. This time, Suzumi was gutting Shion! The art was in JynX's style, but the blood and organs were all gruesomely detailed. I don't know how this happened, but I could swear, I saw Suzumi look at me and smile. I heard the whisper again, but it was clearer this time. "You've...mistake" was all I heard. Despite wanting to stop, I didn't because I still wanted to see what would happen.

In the next stage, everything was different. The background music was highly distorted and was playing backwards. Was this even Len'en music anymore? The road was the shrine road even though I went the Haze route. It had lots of bloodstains and there were no enemies. I waited for what felt like an eternity. The screen cut to black once more, and that's when I heard the blood curdling scream of...Yabusame. I couldn't believe it. Suzumi beheaded Yabusame and cut them up into many pieces and removed all their organs. The whisper came back, but this time, I could understand it completely. "You've made a big mistake, yo 3" was what the voice said. Suzumi was looking directly at me and smiling menacingly, their teeth razor sharp and blood splattered onto it. The screen cut to a closeup of Suzumi's maniacal face, and the detail and realism shocked me so much that I fainted.

When I woke up, I couldn't remember what had happened. I got up from the floor and checked my computer- it had shut off by itself. Turning it on, I saw what had happened. My wallpaper was a picture of all three victims that Suzumi killed, and in the center was a crying Tsubakura. Their eyes were black like ink and they were crying blood. Suzumi loomed behind them like a shadow, smiling that awful smile. I know why they killed all those people now- they wanted to make Tsubakura all alone. I ran into the bathroom once more and started crying, and when I looked in the mirror, I saw Suzumi staring at me. They winked at me and from the mirror, I don't know how, they stroked my face. Then they disappeared.

It was a while before I went back to my room, and when I did, my computer was still on, but everything was normal again...everything except Len'en 4. Tsuba's face was back again, but they were crying that black ink again, and in the game files, Yabusame, Shion, and Kuroji were missing.

I'm writing this down to warn you- if your Len'en 4 is changed to , don't click on it! You suffer like I did. I can feel Suzumi breathing down onto my shoulder now, and they won't stop whispering into my ear. Goodbye, everyone.


End file.
